datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawaii
Hawaii is a small town settled on the Hawaii Atoll in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Although the original Hawaii was an independent state before joining Nova America on October 26th, 2019, it later collapsed. Hawaii was replaced by new ownership on December 3rd, 2019; led by Moop515 with funding from the nation of Canada, who later annexed them. The following day they rose to international prominence, resulting in the Hawaiian Charter. The atoll is now co-owned by Canada, Alaska, Texas, and the Pacific Union. Introduction Nova America Hawaii was comprised of one main meeting house and a parade flag ground. There were several roads linking the main island. It is near impossible to get there, as to boat it would take 40 real-life minutes to get to Hawaii from the North American west coast. Planes were previously not an option, as there were no airstrips. However, that changed when FlyNovus agreed to service the tiny island - with a base price of nearly $1,500/passenger. The main trade was cocoa beans, which are found to be plentiful. Buildings There was a main house, which was two stories high. There was a parade ground and a furnace workshop found in the mine. There was several tunnels, and roads linking the island. Wars There have been no official wars, except for a threat by TheCoolGeek (an American citizen of Washington) that he will come over to "wipe" and "nuke" Hawaii. After being told of how remote Hawaii was, he gave up on the idea. He also proceeded to start the threat's again, but then once again became quiet after being told he was not the leader of Nova America. Canada [ To be added ] History Nova American Hawaii (Sep-Oct 2019) Early Days of Hawaii On the 26th of September, a player named _asimple_ joined Nova for the first time. After trying to find a place to settle down, asimple found a remote chain of islands (Hawaii) in the Pacific on the live map. After numerous times of trying to cross the Atlantic by boat and failing, asimple was about to give up. Fortunately, a nice player called MrBright offered asimple a town invite to a town in Australia, in able for him to be able to fly to the Islands. After a day and a gathering of supplies, they set off on a two-man plane from a sand airstrip in the town of Birdsville. After flying over good conditions for around 10 minutes, the plane reached Guam. Unfortunately, the plane malfunctioned (due to a glitch) and they were forced to ditch the plane over open ocean. With MrBright returning back to Australia, asimple was forced to take a boat to the rest of the journey to Hawaii. After travelling for over an hour of real-life time to the Hawaii island's through rough sea's, asimple finally came across the islands. After the huge journey, he finally came across land. Except he found someone had been here before him. He found a hut, a farm and a mine. But everything was empty and no-one to be found. He explored this island first, but the terrain was two huge volcanoes and he decided the terrain was bad and not suitable for colonizing. He ventured north, to the island of Honolulu which was perfect. It had a more welcoming terrain and a perfect largish beach to set up the town. He immediately started building the docks and the main house. After two days and being offered to join the British Empire, a flag-raising ceremony was held and attended by 10 members of the British Commonwealth. A day later, all of the historic photographs were taken by fellow commonwealth member 10op10 to commemorate this occasion. Joining Nova America After some prompt from the FlyNovus CEO Airplaneguy9, asimple agreed to build an airstrip, in order for easier access to the islands. When Cape Town Airport opened on October 26, it was to become a reality, and Airplaneguy9 immediately began funding for a plane to service the remote islands. Airplaneguy9 also suggested that Hawaii join Nova America, as the British Empire had collapsed, and its assets given to Avar. asimple agreed, and when The_Epic_One came on, asimple asked him if Hawaii could join Nova America. He happily said yes, and Hawaii joined Nova America, which meant that Nova American citizens could now fast-teleport to the island, making trade a lot easier. At some point afterwards, Hawaii became inactive, and collapsed. North American War Main article: North American War According to Alaskan officials, once the war was over, a treaty was signed between the Republic of Alaska that gave them the unclaimed territory of Hawaii. However, this was not communicated to anyone else involved in the war. Canadian Hawaii (December 2019) Resettling of Hawaii On December 1st, Moop515 joined Nova and joined the city of The Metro within the nation of the Pacific Union. Although initially intending to keep his head down, Moop515 eventually discovered the island of Hawaii on December 2nd. This prompted Moop515 to leave the town with a handful of recruits and settle the islands themselves. However, Moop515 did not realize that he needed money to settle the area, and was stuck on the atoll with no money and an expectant population. After asking the international community for a sponsorship, the nation of Canada agreed to fund the town in exchange for joining their nation. The Hawaiian Charter On December 3rd, Hawaii arose to international prominence after General Capt_Chief26 of the Republic of Alaska threatened war against the town of Hawaii, which currently belonged to Canada. He claimed that Hawaii belonged to Alaska because of a treaty signed between Nova America and the Republic of Alaska at the end of the North American War. Unfortunately, they had failed to inform everyone else involved in the war; which prompted the Republic of Texas to intervene, angered that they had been left out after setting up land negotiations themselves. This miscommunication prompted a meeting between Canada, Hawaii, Texas, Alaska, and later the Pacific Union on the subject of Hawaii and its ownership. Although Leader Lucius of Alaska offered to buy the town from Canada, Canada, Texas, and Alaska decided to split Hawaii between the three of them, later including the Pacific Union as it became a project to maintain unity within North America. This came to be known as the Hawaiian Charter. Later that day, Hawaii faced a minor conflict between a handful of ex-Hawaiians as Colonel Hero718 of San Antonio began harboring Hawaiian refugees who were hostile towards the current Hawaiian leadership. This included Kingkoala9207, Nuggetsforu, Trooper834, and HackerCal. While Nuggetsforu led an attack on the residents of Hawaii, Kingkoala9207 threatened Hawaii with nuclear weapons-- prompting President InvaderXYZ to order them to cease. Nuggetsforu was soon defeated by President CanGoatGaming of Canada, ending the conflict.